When One Door Closes Another One Opens
by xxhave.you.evaxx
Summary: Gabriella has lost someone close to her and thinks that she'll never be loved again untill someone confesses. BAD SUMMARY! Troyella! ONE SHOT


Hay guys

**Hay guys! This is just a little one-shot that I thought of when I was watching Anastasia. The songs that are on here are the ones that are in the movie as well. So enjoy and R&R please and thank you******

Gabriella POV

Ok so picture this me and my best friend are hugging, on my balcony, under the stars, what can be more perfect right?...WRONG! Did I mention that my eyes are sore, red and puffy and his favourite shirt has a black tear stain on it because I have been crying so hard that my body is shaking uncontrollably and no, it's not because it's cold out here. This is not how I wanted this night to go…actually this isn't how I wanted the whole day to go. Wondering what I'm babbling about? Well, it all started this morning…

"Gabby, sweetie wake up." I heard my mum's sweet voice talking to me. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, the time my mum always wakes me up with a…wait "Where's my- -"

"You're hot chocolate is downstairs next to you're breakfast." My mum replied with her warmest smile ever. See, for as long as I can remember my family has consisted of me my mum and that's it. I never knew my dad, my mum told me that he abandoned us when I was born and that I had an older brother but he died of cot death. I really don't mind I love my mum to pieces and if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. "Have I told you how much I love you and that you are the **best** mum ever!?" I said to my mum as we were walking downstairs to our breakfast.

"Aww, I love you too sweetie" My mum replied with a kiss on my forehead. "But don't think that that's gonna get you out of cleaning you room"

"Psh, of course not. Not what I was thinking." I said although I kinda was thinking that might help. I ate my breakfast with my hot chocolate, brushed my teeth, had a shower and got ready for school. I went down stairs and kissed my mum goodbye and I was about to leave when I remembered to ask her something. "Hey mum can you please pick up some food for my lunch and bring it to me because I don't have to time to make it."

"I told you to make it last night"

"I know and I'm sorry but please mummy." I then gave her a puppy dog face that no one can resist.

"Ok"

"Thank you! See you in like an hour!" I said before I ran out that door. I got to school and did the usual. Put my things in my locker, walk to homeroom, say hi to everyone and sit down to await my best friend to come and see me.

"Hey Brie!" I looked up to find my best friend since kindergarten looking down at me smiling. His shaggy sandy blonde hair covering his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Troy, just on time, as always." I said smiling at him.

"That's how I roll." I had to laugh at that. "So you ready for tomorrow night?" He asked

"You know it!" I replied. We're doing the talent show tomorrow night and we're gonna sing a duet. Everyone is preparing for the worst because they can't imagine that their golden boy, Wildcat captain superstar can sing.

The bell sounded for the beginning of the period and in comes Ms. Darbus straight after the bell as always too. It's like she stands outside the door waiting for the bell to ring and then glides in with her arms out in bird wing style.

"Good morning students. Today is- -" Ms. Darbus started when someone's phone started to go off. _"Hmm, guts to whosever phone that's going off." _I thought.

"Brie!" Troy whispered to me

"What?"

"You're phone!"

"Oh snap!" My phone is the one that's going off. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone to turn it off but I had a look at caller ID and it was a private number. Something told me to answer it so I did, much to Ms. Darbus' dismay.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Miss Montez?" A lady asked over the phone

"Miss Montez! Hang up that phone immediately!" Ms. Darbus began

"Yes, who's asking?" I asked getting worried.

"This is Carol from the Albuquerque hospital we have a patient here by the name of Maria Montez. Does that name mean anything to you?" She asked

"Yes, why? What happened to my mum? Is she going to be ok?" I asked frantically in the middle of homeroom. Ms. Darbus had stopped trying to get the phone off me and listened intently as did the rest of the class. I started to cry and Troy quickly came to my side.

"I'm sorry Miss Montez but I have no authorization to tell you that. Is there any way you can come to the hospital?"

"Yes! I'll be right there!" I said before hanging up and sprinting out of my class without anything. I heard my name being called but I shrugged it off, I was not looking back.

I ran all the way to the Hospital and went straight up to the front desk and asked them where Ms. Maria Montez was. The lady at reception looked at me sadly and called on the pager for Dr. Ross to come.

"Miss Montez?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Yes. But just call me Gabriella." I said suddenly feeling old with the title of Miss. "What happened to my mum? Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor sighed and said "I'm Dr. Ross and I think we should sit" We sat down and he carried on. "You're mum was in a car accident and she…" Dr. Ross stopped now finding it extremely hard to tell me.

"She what?" I urged him.

"She died on the scene. I am so sorry."

All I could do was stare at him in disbelief, I was thinking that it can't be true, and there is no way that this world is so cruel to take my only family and the only person to care about me away. "I don't believe you" I said to him which he didn't quite catch.

"Sorry?"

All my emotions were mixed at this point, I was angry, I was sad, I was heartbroken, and I felt like punching a brick wall. But all I could do was yell. "I SAID I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!" I yelled at him. I was standing over him now, he looked quite intimidated.

"Gabriella, look I'm sorry about you're loss but she is dead."

"NO SHE'S NOT!! SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I started to yell at the doctor as silent tears were rolling down my face. "SHE'S NOT DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD JUST BECAUSE I FORGOT TO MAKE MY LUNCH LAST NIGHT!!" That's when reality hit me. I was the cause of my own mother's death. If I had of just listened to her and made my stupid lunch last night then she would still be around. My legs grew weak and they collapsed from under me. "It's my entire fault." I repeated.

After a little while the Doctor finally spoke. "Gabriella, would you like to see her. The only thing I could manage was a nod. He helped me up and escorted me to my mum. There she was before my very eyes. My own mother…a corpse. "Mum, if you can hear me please forgive me. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, it was just me being selfish again!" I said to her as fresh tears started down my cheeks. "I love you mum please don't ever forget that, and please don't ever forget about me!" I said as I kissed her cold forehead and looked at her for the last time.

"There is a driver outside waiting for you if you'd like a lift home." Dr. Ross said.

"Thank you." I said before I left. I got to the car and I was driven home. Once I got home I went straight up to my room and cried with my face buried in my pillow. A million thoughts were going through my head when I heard tapping on my balcony window. Only one person uses that as an entry into my house. I got up and let him in where straight away he engulfed me in a bone crunching hug.

"Brie! What happened are you ok?" He asked with worry dripping from his voice.

I wanted to tell him yes so badly, I didn't want any attention. But…"No Troy!" was all that came out.

"Tell me what happened." He said as he picked me up and carried me to my bed and lay me down with him next to me.

"That phone call that I got in homeroom was from the Hospital and they called to tell me that my mum was in Hospital. So that's why I ran out of class and I ran all the way to the Hospital." I started and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "I asked where she was and a Doctor told me that my mum s-she dead and it's all my fault!" That's where I broke down. I couldn't handle it I cried into him.

"Shh Brie it's going to be ok" He tried to calm me down. "What happened?"

"S-she died in a-a c-car accident when she w-was getting my lunch" I sobbed. After a while I started to calm down bit, Troy was still holding me and whispering comforting things in my ear. I felt tired and wanted to sleep.

"Get some rest ok? I'll just leave you to sleep." Troy said before getting but I grabbed his arm before he was able to leave.

"Please don't go." I pleaded. He just looked at me sympathetically and lay back down next to me. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him around the waist while he draped his arm over my shoulder and rubbed my arm up and down. I tried to get to sleep but I could never get to sleep without my mum singing a lullaby. She would sing it to me, I know I'm 17 and I should be able to get to sleep by myself but I love the sound of my mum's voice.

_Dancing bears, _

_Painted wings._

I looked up at Troy in shock and happiness he was singing the lullaby that my mum always sang to me. "Sorry, I just thought that you needed- -"

I interrupted him "No, no please keep going"

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

"You know, you're the best friend ever" I said closing my eyes. I heard him pause when I said that and I was wondering why but then he just coughed and carried on. I figured he had something in his throat. I listened to my best friend singing my mum's and I lullaby. It wasn't the same; for one thing his voice is manlier than my mums. But I was still able to close my eyes and relax and listen to the music.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Troy tightened his grip on me to let me know that he's there for me. It was kind of like the lullaby, he was holding me safe and warm. But before I knew it my world was turning black but I could still hear Troy singing.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory._

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart use to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

A awoke and looked outside to see that it was dark already, I looked over at my clock and it said 6:45pm on the 15th!? I slept a whole 24 hours. "Oh no me and Troy's performance is tonight." I thought. I didn't know if I wanted to do it anymore but I thought that if Troy does it then I will too. Troy was still hugging me so I quietly edged away from him and went out on to my balcony to see what the night was like. The stars were bright, the sky was clear and the air is cold. A perfect night. I silently started to cry again but a huge gust of wind wiped my tears away, the wind was circling me and I was scared that a tornado was forming around me. But the wind was familiar to me for some reason it was like it enveloped me in a warm blanket. I was still scared though but I heard whispering in my ear and I knew who it was straight away. "Mum?" I asked.

"I'm here sweetie, now and forever." The wind replied.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to die because I was being selfish. Please forgive me!" I cried out as I fell on my knees

"Sweetie it was never you're fault, it was just my time." She replied as a huge gust picked me up from the ground.

"Mum, I can't live without you! I love you just please don't forget me!" I pleaded.

I heard my mum's laughter and I instantly went warm. "Even if I tried I could never forget you. But there is something that I should have told you a long time ago." I nodded preparing myself for the worst. "You're dad, he never abandoned us. He went outside the Hospital to get some money out of the ATM when a guy with a gun wanted his money and when you're father didn't give it to him he shot him and left him there to die. He loves you very much and he's proud of you for the young beautiful lady you've grown up to be. He also says that if that boy breaks you're heart then he'll get a little visit from you're father."

I was confused. "What boy?" I had no clue as to who my dad was talking about.

A gust of wind blew my hair in the direction of my room and I saw Troy lying there, peacefully sleeping. "Troy? No he's my best friend so there's no way he can break my heart." The wind picked up speed and went all around me, my hair going nuts.

"He will and he does" the wind whispered and left like it never came. I was standing there thinking of what the last part could mean. I'm not that dumb I know what she means but Troy doesn't love me, how could he? I let more silent tears fall when I heard the door opening and strong warm arms around my waist. I spun around and buried my face in his chest and cried. This is where you came in. It's been two long, tiring days' and I just want it to end fast. But something was pulling me closer to Troy so I started to talk to him. "How can I live without her Troy? She is the biggest part of my life and she's out of it." I cried

No one POV

"She's never far away Brie." He started to whisper in her ear which made her shiver. She closed her eyes and listened "As long as you remember her and love her she will always be in you're heart forever, and I know that she's watching over you right now, guiding you through each obstacle that you'll face through life. You'll never be alone Brie." Troy finished hugging Gabriella tighter.

"But how do you know that someone will love me again?" She asked. Gabriella was worried because her mum was the only that loved her and she didn't want to go through the rest of her life being unloved.

"Brie, there's always someone out there for everyone." Troy said sounding suddenly nervous.

"You really think that there's someone out there for me?"

"Out there…right here" Troy confessed.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she just heard. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at him and into his gorgeous blue eyes. "What?"

He sighed and said: "You're mum's death got me thinking…Life's too short to worry about the small things, if everything doesn't go as planned then move on with life because if you don't before you know it you're life is over and you've spent you're whole life wondering. I guess that was my way of saying that…I love you.

Gabriella was speechless. This is not what she expected. _"Oh my gosh mum and dad were right, Troy does love me. But how and why?" _Gabriella thought. She was thinking for a while and it was silent between the two. Troy broke the silence. "I know it's too much for you to handle right now so I'll go, and if you're ready to come to the Talent show then you know where to find me." Troy said feeling rejected. She could only manage a nod and off he went. When he left Gabriella felt so cold and alone. She was extremely confused all she could do was stand in the same spot thinking of all the great times they had together. _"He comforted me when I caught my ex cheating on me, He was by my side when me and Sharpay got into a huge fight. He's laughed with me, he's cried with me." _Gabriella thought while she was on the balcony. _"He was always there for me and now it's my turn to be there for him." _Gabriella thought. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:15pm and she had 15 minutes to get ready and to be down at the Talent show. She made it down there with a couple of minutes to spare and straight away she saw Troy. **(AN: Imagine them wearing their "Everyday" outfits) **"Hey Troy!"

"Hey Brie" Troy replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look Troy I- -"

"Please welcome the singing talents of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" The announcer said as the auditorium clapped them on.

"UGH, I'll tell you later." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But thank you."

Troy just smiled down at her and walked to the other end of the stage. I followed suit but stayed on the other side when the piano started to play"

_Italics-Gabriella_

**Bold-Troy**

Normal-Both

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you._

Gabriella started to sing while making full eye contact with Troy.

**No one told me I was going to find you. **

**Unexpected what you did to my heart. **

**When I lost hope you were there to remind me.  
This is the start.**

Troy sung his verse with all the feeling in his heart towards Gabriella.

And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

Troy and Gabriella now walking to meet each other in the middle of the stage still making full eye contact.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

They were holding an intense gaze between them until Troy finally broke it and turned around to go back to his side of the stage and faced the audience while singing.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure._

_  
_**Never dreaming how our dreams will come true.**_  
_

Now here we stand unafraid of the future.  
At the beginning with you.

And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

Troy and Gabriella turned and faced each other and sung the next verse while walking towards each other.

Knew there was somebody somewhere.  
Like me alone in the dark.

Now I know my dream will live on.

I've been waiting so long.  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
life is a road now and forever.

_Starting out on a journey!_

Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep going,  
In the end I wanna to be standing at the beginning...With you.

Troy and Gabriella finish the song facing each other and looking in each others eyes. The auditorium erupted into a thunderous applaud. All Troy did was intertwine Gabriella's fingers with his. She felt his touch and looked up at him to see him smiling down at her, she gladly returned the smile. They went backstage and got pulled apart by none other than Chad and Taylor. Their friends were going on to them about how great they were. When Taylor finally finished Gabriella turned around to find Troy not there she felt sad and empty but walked home all the same. She didn't live far from the school; it was definitely in walking distance. When she got home she had no energy left to make herself something to eat so she went upstairs and got ready for bed. Even though she slept through a whole day yesterday she was still tired. She lay in her bed thinking about her mum and her little wind trick and Troy and the Talent show. Everything. There was an annoying tapping noise coming from behind her so she checked it out and it was none other than Troy Bolton on her balcony again. She got up and let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not going to be alone tonight." He said as he came inside.

Gabriella locked the door and turned around to find him looking at her and she just had to ask him. "Why me Troy? How could you like someone like me?"

"I think the question how could I not like someone like you. You're smart, beautiful, sweet, caring. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not going to go through my life wondering "What if?"" Troy said to Gabriella as she was blushing profusely. "And I don't like you…I love you. Always have, always will. I know you will never like me like that let alone lo- -"

"Troy" Gabriella interrupted as she took a step closer to him.

"Yeah?"

A smile crept onto Gabriella's face and she walked right up to Troy so they were millimeters apart. "Shut up" She said before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a spark flying, mind blowing, passionate kiss. He was stunned at first but kissed back. After a few second she pulled back and said: "I love you too, I always have I just didn't see it" He smiled and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Troy slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, she gladly let him enter and his tongue had a mind of its own. He pulled away when air was a priority and rested his forehead on hers.

"You know, I don't think you're mum would approve of this, especially when she's watching." Troy stated.

Gabriella looked out her balcony window and up at the stars and smiled. "I don't think she minds"

**Ok so that was it. Please R&R. I don't think it was that great but oh well. And please check out my other stories and R&R on them too. Thank you******


End file.
